The Williamsons
by OiCarool
Summary: [Orgulho e Paixão] Uma noite quase normal para Elisabeta e Darcy


Era uma noite fria no Vale do Café, e o avançado da hora tornava os arredores ainda mais escuros. Elisabeta Benedito Williamson não estava mais acostumada à escuridão do campo. Já morava há alguns anos em São Paulo, e na cidade a noite era repleta de luz e som. O Vale do Café, ao contrário, era silencioso e pacífico.

Tão silencioso quanto o interior do automóvel de Darcy Williamson. Mas não havia nada de pacífico naquele silêncio. Darcy e Elisabeta travavam uma batalha silenciosa, na tentativa de acalmarem seus ânimos e evitarem o que seria uma briga de grandes proporções.

Viviam um casamento feliz e apaixonado, na mais completa harmonia em quase a totalidade do tempo. Porém, na mesma intensidade de sua paixão, estava o orgulho, o que tornava os raros embates ainda maiores.

\- Você vai me dizer porque não está falando comigo? – Darcy perguntou, quebrando o silêncio, já impaciente.

\- Eu estou falando com você. – ela respondeu direta.

\- Você está me respondendo, é diferente. – irritou-se.

\- E o que você quer que eu fale? – Elisabeta cruzou os braços.

\- Eu quero que me diga o que a incomodou.

\- Ora, Darcy. Faça-me o favor. Parece até que você não sabe. – bufou.

\- É claro que eu não sei, senão não estaria perguntando.

\- Você vai me dizer que não notou a loira com quem ficou conversando a noite toda? – Elisabeta elevou a voz.

\- O que? Elisabeta, isso tudo é por ciúmes? Eu não posso acreditar. – Darcy tirou os olhos da estrada por alguns segundos.

\- Ciúmes? É claro que não. É sobre respeito, Darcy. É sobre você não me deixar de lado.

\- Elisabeta, você está imaginando coisas. Em primeiro lugar eu lhe apresentei a moça e o marido dela, e caso não tenha notado, eu estava conversando com ele, e não com ela. – Darcy desligou o carro, ao parar em frente à casa deles.

\- Isso é um detalhe. – Elisabeta desceu, irritada. – O marido era um senhor que tinha idade para ser o seu pai, e eu vi a forma como ela olhava para você.

\- E no que isso é minha culpa? – ele subiu as escadas atrás dela. – Estamos casados há tanto tempo e você acha mesmo que eu sou homem de infidelidades?

\- Não me surpreenderia. – Elisabeta respondeu, para provocá-lo.

É claro que sabia que Darcy não era homem disso. E se fosse sincera, era verdade que o assunto de Darcy fora com o marido da loira. E também não participara do assunto por escolha, preferindo passar algum tempo com suas irmãs. Mas isso não impedira de ver como ela olhava para seu marido. Conhecia bem a expressão de encantamento por Darcy.

\- O que? – ele gritou, entrando em casa.

\- Pela forma como você olhava para ela... – Elisabeta disse com desdém, mesmo que em nenhum momento tivesse observado qualquer interesse de Darcy.

\- Elisabeta, eu sequer recordo o rosto daquela moça. Você está completamente equivocada, e eu não aceito esse tipo de acusação. Controle o seu ciúme.

\- Não é ciúme! – Elisabeta gritou.

\- E como você chama esta histeria causada pela minha conversa com o marido de uma desconhecida? – ele cruzou os braços.

\- Você me irrita! – Elisabeta bufou, subindo as escadas.

\- Não posso acreditar que você realmente pense isso sobre mim. – ele disse, subindo atrás dela.

Elisabeta deu de ombros, irritada. Odiava que Darcy fosse cobiçado por qualquer outra mulher. Ele era seu marido, e ela deveria ser a única com direito a olhá-lo daquela forma. Sentia repulsa apenas pela lembrança do olhar de desejo que a loira demonstrara, como se tivesse o direito de desejar algo que era dela.

Darcy sentia-se indignado. Sabia que Elisabeta era uma mulher ciumenta. Os dois eram possessivos e perdiam a cabeça com qualquer aproximação suspeita. Mas não aceitava que ela pudesse realmente pensar que ele teria olhos para qualquer outra além dela. Não quando tudo o que pensara a noite inteira fora em chegar em casa e leva-la para o quarto.

Sem aguentar mais, ele se aproximou abruptamente dela, segurando seu braço e virando-a para ele. E foi o olhar de desejo que a entregou, na faísca que faltava para que Darcy capturasse a boca dela na sua, em um beijo demandante. Elisabeta agarrou-o pelos cabelos, enquanto Darcy fechava a porta com um chute e a grudava na parede lateral.

Darcy a beijava com firmeza, e Elisabeta aproveitava a oportunidade para mordê-lo e marca-lo. Com as mãos fortes, Darcy praticamente desfez o vestido e a combinação de Elisabeta, enquanto ela tirava seu paletó e colete, e abria os botões de sua camisa com desespero.

Ele desfez o penteado dela, entrelançando suas mão nos fios e puxando levemente. Elisabeta desvencilhou-se da boca de Darcy, passando seus beijos para o pescoço e peitoral do marido, enquanto arranhava suas costas. Puxou-a para mais um beijo, enquanto as mãos dela se ocupavam com as calças dele.

\- Você não pode ter duvida nenhuma de que é a única mulher que eu quero. – Darcy sussurrou no ouvido dela, guiando uma das mãos de Elisabeta para sua ereção.

\- É bom mesmo. – ela disse, séria, segurando-o com firmeza. – Cada pedaço seu é meu.

Darcy a puxou abruptamente, empurrando-a com delicadeza para a cama. Deslizou por cima dela, tocando em cada pedaço do corpo da esposa, antes de puxá-la pelas pernas para encaixar-se nela. A olhou nos olhos quando a penetrou profundamente, repetindo o movimento em seguida.

Elisabeta deixou escapar um gemido ao senti-lo, o que o fez dar um sorriso malicioso, saindo por completo dela, apenas para retornar em seguida. Era uma batalha pela dominação, e Darcy levava vantagem. Elisa então o puxou para um beijo, movimentando os quadris discretamente. Sentiu o marido relaxar em seus braços, e aproveitou para empurrá-lo para o lado, trocando suas posições.

Ela observou o corpo de Darcy, que agora já tinha algumas marcas de arranhão. Sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, e apoiando-se nele, iniciou os movimentos suaves. Darcy soltou um gemido alto ao senti-la descer e aumentar a profundidade, arrancando agora um sorriso dela.

Darcy deixou o controle de lado por alguns momentos, deixando que Elisabeta ditasse o ritmo e o provocasse como queria. Ouviu quando a respiração dela começou a falhar, e começou a interferir em seus movimentos, acelerando o ritmo. Distraindo-a, Darcy a segurou com firmeza e levantou-se, levando-a até a penteadeira no canto do quarto.

Elisa mordeu o pescoço de Darcy, já perto demais de seu limite. Darcy a apoiou no móvel, encarando seus olhos com seriedade. Sem aviso, iniciou com estocadas rápidas e profundas, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro alto. Aumentou a intensidade ao perceber os sinais em Elisabeta, estimulando-a com uma das mãos. Segurou-se até ouvir o gemido alto da esposa e então juntou-se a ela.

Ainda respirando pesadamente, levou Elisabeta novamente até a cama dos dois, deitando-a com cuidado e entrelaçando suas pernas nas dela. Beijou-a com intensidade, incapaz de entender como a esposa ainda não dera-se conta do efeito que tinha nele.


End file.
